narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chōji Akimichi
|Zdjęcie=Choji..png;Część I Chōji Akimichi Prof 1.png;Część II Chōji epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=秋道チョウジ |Rōmaji=Akimichi Chōji |Inne nazwy= |Polski=Łukasz Lewandowski |Japoński=Kentaro Itō, Yūmi Kawashima~Dziecko |Przypisy= |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=B |Urodziny=1 Maja |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=16-17 |Wzrost część 1=150,6 cm-156,3 cm |Wzrost część 2=172,3 cm |Wzrost the last=178 cm |Waga część 1=62 kg-69,3 kg |Waga część 2=87,5 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Chūnin |Zajęcie=Głowa klanu Akimichi |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=012625 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=14 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna 10, Drużyna Ścigająca Sasuke, Jedenastka Konohy~~Tylko Anime, Drużyna Eskorty Domokrążców~~Tylko Anime, Nijū Shōtai, Czwarta Dywizja |Klan=Klan Akimichi |Rodzice=Chōza Akimichi, Matka Chōjiego |Rodzina=Karui~Żona, Chōbee Akimichi~Wuj |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi |OVA=Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest członkiem klanu Akimichi z Konohagakure. Pomimo bycia przewrażliwionym na punkcie swojej wagi, Chōji jest oddany swoim przyjaciołom, a w szczególności Drużynie Asumy. Przeszłość thumb|left|190px|Chōji jako dziecko. Chōji został urodzony w klanie Akimichi i ma się stać po jego ojcu, Chōzie. Gdy Chōji był młodszy, był często poniżany z powodu iż nie był zbyt dobry w dziecięcą grę zwaną Ninja polegającej na bieganiu, chowaniu i szukaniu oraz często na posługiwaniu się shurikenami wykonanych z tektury i patyczków. Jego rówieśnicy zawsze się z niego naśmiewali, mówiąc że niezależnie w jakiej jest drużynie, to i tak przegrywa. Pewnego dnia po prostu zabroniono mu grać. Jednakże Shikamaru wstawił się za nim, mówiąc, że drużyna będzie nierówna jeśli Chōji do niej nie dołączy. To dało Chōjiemu trochę nadziei, ale i tak nie pozwolono mu grać.Naruto rozdział 190, strona 10 thumb|right|190px|Chōji i Chōza przy pomniku Chōji i jego ojciec byli później widziani na dachu budynku, w czasie gdy Chōji był wciąż przygnębiony tym, jak został potraktowany przez dzieci, mówiąc że Akimichi są grubi i głupi. Pocieszając go, ojciec mówi mu, że jedynie kilka osób ma tak dobre serce jak on i pewnego dnia spotka na swojej drodze kogoś, kto to doceni i ostatecznie będą oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zaraz potem, przychodzi Shikamaru. Chōji rozpoznał swojego obrońcę i zapytał dlaczego się już nie bawi, na co tamten odpowiada mu że było to zbyt kłopotliwe. Powiedział mu potem, że lubił tu przychodzić i patrzeć na chmury i że Chōji właśnie siedzi na jego miejscu. Chōji wstał, by dać mu miejsce. Przed tym jak Shikamaru zaczął się kłaść, powiedział Chōjiemu, że powinien pooglądać chmury razem z nim. Uszczęśliwiony Chōji zapytał ochoczo, czy Shikamaru nie poczęstuje się przekąskami jakie ze sobą przyniósł. Shikamaru zgadza się, doprowadzając Chōjiego do rozradowania, a potem Shikamaru powiedział: „''To jest najlepsze, oglądać chmury i jeść chipsy''”. Od tego dnia stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.Naruto rozdział 190, strony 11-13 Podczas pobytu Chōjiego w Akademii, często był on przyłapywany na jedzeniu oraz na psoceniu razem z Shikamaru, Kibą Inuzuką i Naruto Uzumakim. Razem, czwórka ta testowała cierpliwość Iruki Umino, ich nauczyciela. Podczas poszukiwań Tsunade, gdy Naruto usiłował opanować drugi do nauki Rasengana, przypomniał sobie jak podczas dni w Akademii on, Shikamaru i Kiba zostali zatrzymani i pouczeni o ich braku koncentracji — w przypadku Chōjiego, myślał on bardziej o jedzeniu niż o jego szkolnej pracy. Podczas wydarzeń związanych z mistrzem pułapek, Gennō z daleko położonej Wioski Kagerō, wspomniano jak Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba i Naruto uciekali z klasy i przesiadywali na ćwiczeniu rzucania kunaiem, w miejscu usytuowanym pod budynkiem, by schować się przed Iruką. Osobowość Chōji jest miłym, grzecznym i opiekuńczym człowiekiem. Te charakterystyczne cechy, według jego ojca Chōzy i dawnego mistrza, Asumy są jego największą siłą, a największą słabością jego brak wiary w siebie.Naruto rozdział 533, strona 14 Łatwo można go zmotywować poprzez możliwość jedzenia i staje wysoce urażony, gdy ktoś nazywa go grubasem (sam odnosi się do siebie puszysty). Jednakże, nie ukrywa on swojej miłości do jedzenia i jest bliski ciągłego głodu, co jest uciążliwe dla członków jego drużyny; jedzenie przed ważnymi wydarzeniami jak skradaniem czy współpracą. Jedzenie może wywołać u niego dziwne niekontrolowane reakcje przez głupie rzeczy, jak kto weźmie ostatniego chipsa, lub gdy Akamaru próbował wziąć jego chipsy, ten zabronił komukolwiek zjadać ostatniego chipsa, nawet w bitewnej sytuacji.Naruto odcinek 110 Chōji wydaje się jeść jeszcze więcej, gdy jest zły. Jednakże od części II serii jego przyzwyczajenia są bardziej kontrolowane i nie kolidują już z jego obowiązkami shinobi. thumb|right|190px|Nowoodnaleziona pewność Chōjiego. Chōji ma długą trwającą przyjaźń z Shikamaru. Dwójka całkowicie ufa sobie, a Shikamaru jest jedną z kilku osób, których nie obchodziła jego waga i brak możliwości ruchowych, widząc że ma on dobre serce i odnajdując jego prawdziwa siłę. Z tego powodu Chōji ma niezachwianą wiarę i lojalność dla Shikamaru i jeśli byłoby to konieczne, to odda życie za Shikamaru, co prawie się stało, podczas jego walki z Jirōbō. Chōji także głęboko dba o swojego mentora, Asumę i miał trudności w walce z nim, gdyż nie chciał zranić swojego nauczyciela,Naruto rozdział 532, strona 17 podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi nawet gdy Asuma nazwał go grubasem, by rozzłościć i zachęcić go do walki.Naruto rozdział 533, strony 3-4 Tak jak zostało stwierdzone przez jego ojca i nauczyciela, brak wiary w siebie Chōjiego często utrudnia mu pewne czynności, a nawet postępy w niektórych aspektach.Naruto rozdział 533, strona 14 Jednakże, podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, Chōji był w stanie przezwyciężyć swoje problemy i stał jednym z ważniejszych czynników w Zjednoczonych Siłach Shinobi obracając walki na wybrzeżu na ich korzyść.Naruto rozdział 533, strony 3-4 Wygląd Chōji to wysoki, korpulentny chłopak z jasnobrązową fryzurą. W pierwszej serii jego włosy otaczała opaska przypominająca odwrócone majtki. Będąc starszym, zapuścił włosy na wzór swojego ojca, które obecnie sięgają pasa. thumb|Chōji jako genin Ma szeroką, pyzatą buzię ze specyficznymi znamionami przypominającymi znak klanu Uzumaki. Nie jest do końca wyjaśnione w jaki sposób członkowie klanu Akimichi dziedziczą po sobie oznaczenia. W każdym razie, oznaczenia Chōjiego są jasnoróżowe, a jego ojca — jasnofioletowe. Oczy chłopca są wąskie i lekko skośne, przypominają oczy rodowitych Japończyków. W uszach na początku miał umieszczone kolczyki pełnoprawnego członka klanu. Kiedy awansował w hierarchii ninja, otrzymał od swojego mistrza pamiątkowe kolczyki. Największym utrapieniem Chōjiego jest jego waga. Młodzieniec, tak jak reszta jego klanu, jest postawny i otyły. Wiąże się to z jego stylem walki, ale jest to obiektem nieustannych drwin (szczególnie w dzieciństwie, kiedy młodzi adepci Akademii nie chcieli się bawić z grubym i powolnym Chōjim). Młody Akimichi zamiast wcześniejszego zestawu składającego się z jasnożółtej podkoszulki, zielonej koszuli, niebieskich spodni i białego szala, nosi obecnie czerwony kaftan z naszytymi nań kawałkami zbroi. Na głowie nosi opaskę shinobi tegoż koloru. Umiejętności thumb|left|170px|Chōji tworzy skrzydła do walki z Asumą. Styl walki klanu Chōjiego opiera się na wykorzystywaniu masy swojego ciała. Wiąże się to jednak z szybką utratą kalorii, a co za tym idzie do wycieńczenia organizmu i w efekcie jego śmierci. By wykonać swoją popisową technikę, Chōji musi „urosnąć” do nietypowych rozmiarów. Wykorzystuje do tego Baika no Jutsu, które daje mu możliwość kilkunastokrotnego zwiększenia rozmiaru ciała. Zwiększa się także jego siłę i ciężar (młodzieniec wgniótł swojego mistrza w skałę bez większego wysiłku). Potem, zależnie od rodzaju przeciwnika, młody Akimichi wykorzystuje wariant techniki Nikudan Sensha, która daje mu potężne możliwości ofensywne (jest w stanie przebić skałę wzmacnianą czakrą) przewyższające zdolności przebijające klanu Inuzaka. thumb|170px|Pełna moc [[Chō Chōji Mōdo.]] Kiedy to zawodzi, Chōji używa swojej najpotężniejszej techniki, a mianowicie Chō Chōji Mōdo. Młodzieniec wyzwala swoją czakrę na zewnątrz, formując ją na kształt skrzydeł motyla. To daje mu niesamowitą siłę, ale wiąże się z ogromnym ryzykiem. Poprzez użycie tej techniki, kilkukrotnie zwiększa się prędkość spalania komórek, co powoduje natychmiastowy spadek wagi u młodzieńca. Jego ojciec zapewnia jednak, że młody Akimichi perfekcyjnie potrafi operować trudną sztuką kontroli czakry i nic mu nie grozi. Statystyki Część I thumb|left|Chōji jako dziecko Podczas tworzenia drużyn widzimy go zajadającego chipsy. Zostaje przydzielony do drużyny 10 razem z Shikamaru Narą i Ino Yamanaką pod dowództwem Asumy Sarutobiego. Drużyna jest wzorowana na pokoleniu ich rodziców, a młodzi mają za zadanie kontynuować legendarną formację Ino-Shika-Chō. Asuma zgłasza tę drużynę jako jedną z trzech formacji nowicjuszów do egzaminu na chūnina. Na egzamin pisemny przyszedł spokojny i taki też z niego wyszedł. W „Lesie Śmierci” jego drużyna pomogła osamotnionej Sakurze. On sam walczył z Zaku i dzięki swojej technice Baika no Jutsu udaje mu się go pokonać. Zaraz po przebudzeniu Sasuke pierwszy chowa się w krzakach. W walkach przed egzaminem walczy jako ostatni z Dosu Kinutą. Widział go w „Lesie Śmierci” i miał już gotową strategię. Jednak pomylił się i jego technika zadziałała przeciwko niemu co skończyło się błyskawicznym nokautem. Jednak przegrana nie przeszkodziła mu w rozwijaniu swoich zdolności. Codziennie po treningu z Shikamaru chodził do baru na sowity posiłek, za który naturalnie płaci jego sensei. Przychodzi na trzeci etap egzaminu, by dopingować swojego przyjaciela. Oczywiście przynosi ze sobą mnóstwo przekąsek i jako jedyny nie jest zaskoczony rezygnacją z dalszej walki swojego przyjaciela. Nie bierze udziału w obronie Konohy, gdyż daje się złapać w senne genjutsu. Gdy Sasuke ucieka z Konohy, Chōji zostaje wybrany przez Shikamaru do drużyny pościgowej. Razem z nim w skład drużyny wchodzą Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto i Neji. Podczas pierwszego zetknięcia z przeciwnikiem dzięki intelektowi Shikamaru Chōji wydostaje towarzyszy z kopca wysysającego czakrę, którego stwórcą był Jirōbō. Po krótkim namyśle Akimichi uznaje, że tylko on jest w stanie walczyć z takim przeciwnikiem. Chōji zaczyna oczywiście od ataku Baika no Jutsu, ale potężnym uderzeniem ze strony oponenta ląduje w okolicznym lasku. Jest już pewien, że zwycięstwo nie przyjdzie mu łatwo i wyciąga z kieszeni szkatułkę z trzema pigułkami i połyka pierwszą z nich. Jego poziom czakry gwałtownie wzrasta, ale i to nie na wiele się zdaje, gdyż Jirōbō uruchamia pierwszy poziom Przeklętego Znamienia. Walka staje się bardziej zaciekła i o wiele bardziej widowiskowa, lecz po pewnym czasie obu panom zaczyna brakować „pary”. Wtedy Chōji bierze drugą pigułkę, a Jirōbō przechodzi na drugi poziom Przeklętego Znamienia. Obaj stają się o wiele silniejsi niż przedtem, ale to za mało dla Chōjiego, by pokonać przeciwnika. Decyduje się na zażycie ostatniej pigułki choć wie, że nie dogoni pościgu za Sasuke, gdyż prawdopodobnie umrze. Przeprasza swojego ojca, oraz Shikamaru i połyka specyfik. Jego czakra przybywa tak szybko, że zaczyna wypływać na zewnątrz strącając mu z czoła opaskę i formując się w skrzydła motyla. Zbliża się do przerażonego Jirōbō, techniką Bubun Baika no Jutsu powiększa swoją rękę i biorąc olbrzymi zamach zabija przeciwnika. W tym momencie mdleje z powodu braku czakry i odzyskuje przytomność dopiero po zabiegu wykonanym przez Tsunade. Część II left|thumb|Chōji w II części. W serii Naruto Shippūden Chōji zostaje chūninem, a także przytył jeszcze bardziej, ale urósł i nie widać tak po nim jego nadwagi. Widzimy go po raz pierwszy, gdy jest blisko zamordowania Saia, bo ten naruszył temat tabu. Następnie Chōji przybywa spóźniony na walkę z Hidanem i otrzymuje od swojego sensei ostatnią radę — ma przejść na dietę. Podczas drugiego starcia przyszło mu walczyć z Kakuzu i prawie otarł się o śmierć, ale przed odejściem z tego świata ratuje go Kakashi. Później z nową techniką przybywa Naruto i Chōji usuwa się w cień. Podczas ataku na Konohę Akimichi walczy razem ze swoim ojcem i Kakashim przeciwko ciału Yahiko. Przegrywają potyczkę, a Chōji zostaje wysłany do Tsunade by zdać relację ze spotkania. Dowiaduje się też, że Kakashi nie żyje, a jego ojciec jest ku temu bliski. Jednak po spotkaniu Naruto z Nagato obaj wracają do zdrowia. Podczas IV Wojny Shinobi staje do walki razem z Shikamaru i Ino przeciw ożywionemu Asumie Sarutobiemu. Przez dłuższy czas nie jest w stanie go uderzyć,jednak przypomina sobie o złożonej przysiędze klanu Akimichi i staje do walki, ze zwiększonym poziomem mocy, gdyż urosły mu motyle skrzydła nawet bez zażywania pigułek. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Nieustannie ma przy sobie paczkę chipsów, które są także jego ulubionym jedzeniem. * Znak na jego ubiorze oznacza „''jedzenie''”. * Przedrostek w jego imieniu oznacza po japońsku „motyla”. * Jako jeden z nielicznych ma na sobie czerwoną opaskę shinobi tak jak Sakura czy Rock Lee. * Gdyby nie interwencja Shikamaru, Chōji pobiłby Asumę, gdy ten chciał powiedzieć, że jest gruby. * Chōji nie pozwala zjeść nikomu poza sobą ostatniego chipsa. * Jest jedyną znaną osobą, która przeżyła po użyciu wszystkich Trzech Kolorowych Pigułek, jednak udało się mu to tylko dzięki natychmiastowej pomocy Tsunade i odtrutki opracowanej przez klan Nara. Źródła